


A Night of Writing Nothing Down

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [13]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e13 The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey’s list of things he dislikes about Rachel, written on old yellow paper, sits in the drawer of his side table and mocks him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Night" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Joey’s list of things he dislikes about Rachel, written on old yellow paper, sits in the drawer of his side table and mocks him.

After seven hours of thought, it contains one single item. Joey thought the list might help him get over Rachel. Seven painful hours later, Joey promised himself that he would only go to sleep that night if he managed to write _something_ down.

The sun is rising now, and Joey still can’t sleep. The list is a lie. Joey doesn’t care about light mayo. He does care about Rachel, and that’s starting to become a problem.


End file.
